There is no thing called Love
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: I was told to stop saying sorry :D. Inuyasha's captured by Sesshoumaru. Sessy isn't nice. He's naughty... muwahaha.. Sorry. YAOI. SesshoumaruXInuyasha. OOC. WARNING! Noncon. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no thing called Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. TTTT_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to orient where he was, and what he was doing here. He was in an empty grey and cold room. What was he doing, sleeping on the floor? He sneezed. In an old DUSTY place!

Had Kagome and the others left him here sleeping? And why THE FUCK had he iron clasps around his hands and ankles! He sniffed in the air, trying to find their sent. They couldn't have left him tied here... Could they?

He shook his head and frowned. No they couldn't. They were his friends. Besides he couldn't smell them... But there was someone else's very familiar scent in the air. He couldn't really place it... But it was very familiar... Almost like his scent.

His eyes widened. _A scent like his own..._

"Sesshoumaru!"

He fervently tried to break the bonds that held him in place, but to no use. They sat hard as stone.

"There must be some magic in them..."

He followed the chain that tied him, with his eyes. Following it to the wall.

This didn't bode well... The wall beside him...

He gulped. It looked like you were supposed to chain a person to the wall.

Suddenly he got angry. HOW could his friends have let this happen? And how had he let himself get caught, so easily. He shook his head. He didn't even remember getting caught!

He realised that he couldn't get mad at his friends. Okay... they could get annoying, and be really perverted and stupid... but they were his friends.

He jumped to his feet as the door opened. Standing still in a fighting position he looked evilly as his half-brother swept calmly into the room.

"Hello Inuyasha. Welcome to my humble torture chamber."

His brother chuckled at his dark expression.

"Why the dark expression? Don't you like me, little halfdemon?"

Inuyasha growled at the insult.

"What did you do to my friends?" Inuyasha asked with disgust at Sesshoumaru.

The demon chuckled yet again, and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Me? I haven't done anything. It was you I wanted." Sesshoumaru showed his fangs in a sickly sweet grin.

Inuyasha growled yet again and tried to grab his brother's throat, but was stopped as Sesshoumaru grabbed his hands.

"You haven't noticed yet, have you?" Sesshoumaru smiled.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled.

"Oh little brother. Round your neck?" Sesshoumaru chuckled as Inuyasha looked down on his chest. Another necklace. His eyes widened in fear. He looked at Sesshoumaru, who smiled evilly.

"Sit."

Right as Sesshoumaru said the word Inuyasha fell down on the ground on his ass. His cheeks burned with humiliation as his older brother laughed.

"Oh the things I will do to you now."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother, alarmed, slowly standing up.

Swiftly Sesshoumaru collected the chains holding Inuyasha and began to tighten them. Inuyasha stumbled and almost fell as his brother began hanging him up on the wall.

_No... NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! _

"You should thank me for being so nice... I will let you stand on your own."

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.

Before he had time to react Sesshoumaru grabbed his throat and squeezed.

Inuyasha gasped for air, chains straining as he tried to reach his throat with his bound hands.

"Tsk, tsk... Foolish little brother... that will take you no-where. It will only try my patience..."

Inuyasha's vision grew smaller as his lungs screamed for air. As suddenly as it all started, it stopped. He coughed and suck in precious air in his lungs, throat throbbing in pain.

"You must realise that I will not tolerate this in the future..."

Sesshoumaru slowly leaned foreword, his nose touching Inuyasha's, and looked into his fear stricken eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

Inuyasha was afraid.

_No! Please don't!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nmaah! GOMEN NASAIN! IM SO SORRY! I'm such a pervert.. i'm sorry.. Brothers even... it's agains the rules... But I had to... Sorry sorry... will you ever forgive me!_

_wah wah wah TTTT_

_/ K_


	2. Chapter 2

**There is no thing called Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He slowly leaned forward and looked into the half demon's eyes. They were filled with fear. Pure fear.

_Oh foolish little beautiful, Inuyasha..._

He smiled, and slowly touched the other's cheek, brushing away a couple of hair strands.

All human creatures were so amazing... Dirty, yes. But amazing none the less. All those raw emotions, all the trust for friends... And love...

He sneered. Love... There was no thing like love.

In the world of demons there only was the urge... The lust for another... and sometimes lifelong mating.

Still he couldn't help but feel something...

_I really don't know these feelings... I never have... They've just been in there every time I saw him..._

At first he had mistaken the feeling for hate, but later he'd been ashamed of himself. A demon not knowing the difference between hate and something else?

_I, myself, laugh at the mere thought..._

He knew it was something else.

_Probably just perverse pleasure..._

Yet again he grinned, sensing the fear grow stronger in the air.

Some probably thought it was, perverse, and such. Humans, that is.

He, being with his half brother. In the demon world other rules applied. It occurred once in awhile, when no other viable mate could be found.

He, himself, though that it was perfect. A mate to him, with the knowing that the other had strong blood in his veins. Blood from a strong family...

_The more perfect for me..._

Swiftly he captured Inuyasha's mouth in a rough kiss, the other fruitlessly trying to break free.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Inuyasha buried his fangs in his under lip. He broke the contact and touched his lips.

_Blood..._

His eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, looking at the shivering half demon.

Quick as lightning, his fist struck the other man's face.

Silently he growled, as he bent forward licking Inuyashas ear.

"You have forgotten what I can do, Half demon..." He slowly opened Inuyashas clothing and risted with his poison nails on the other man's chest.

"You are completely under my command."

He chuckled as his half-brother bit his lips, in order to not scream out in pain. Small sweat drops began to roll down the others face.

"I will make you scream... beg..."

Inuyasha whimpered as he licked a drop of sweat from his chin.

"Do you even have an idea, how troublesome it was for me to find a new arm?"

He grabbed the others hair, forcing back his head.

"You only cause me trouble, don't you?..."

He bit the half demon in his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. He chuckled, pleased that his brother screamed a little in pain. He licked at the wound, exited by the taste of blood.

"You might as well enjoy it, because I can tell you that I will." He smirked at the look of shock in his half-brother's yellow eyes.

He slowly licked at the half demon's split lip.

"Haaa... a split lip is only the beginning, Half demon..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM SO SORRY AGAIIIIIN! TTTT

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry

Sorry...

SORRY!

REVIEEEEEEWS! REVIEWWWWWWSSSSS: I NEEEEEEED THEEEEEEEM... Reviews.. reviews... XD

/ K


End file.
